1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to arrangements and systems for displaying graphics, and more particularly, to an arrangement for displaying sequentially geographically relevant information, such as information related to the various characteristics of a golf course.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of arrangements are available in the prior art for displaying advertising messages and the like. There is a need, however, for a system that can display information related to specific geographical features, such as on a tour. Conventional message display arrangements do not correlate displayed information in response to geographical location. Accordingly, there is a need for a mobile graphical display arrangement that can be employed to display data relating to predetermined geographical features on a tour, as is often required, for example, when playing a round of golf along a sequence of predetermined golf holes.